


【博君一肖】花海

by skinyt



Series: 博君一肖 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, bjys, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 哨向, 带球跑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinyt/pseuds/skinyt
Summary: 王一博哨兵设定，肖战向导设定。 你喜欢哨向吗，那就来看这篇，路过记得留爪给爱心。
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Series: 博君一肖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620811
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：博君一肖、哨向AU、带球跑、破镜重圆
> 
> 肖战：A级向导、信息素芒果味、精神体兔子  
> 王一博：S级哨兵、信息素紫竹檀香、精神体黑豹

2220年，星际大战爆发后，Y星是战后幸免的少数几个有生存条件的星球之一，联盟将大部分人安置在这里，拥挤的小星球有了活力。  
肖战在Y星开了家机甲设计公司，公司刚成立，资源倒是不少。签订的合同越来越多，每天都忙到深夜，第二天还要跟客户对接设计方案，肖老板讨生活实在不容易。  
于斌来找肖战的时候，是去他的公司。大半夜的，室内灯光开的很足，地板、架子上叠满了机甲零件，散落在地上的图纸，还有能量用尽的几台微型机器在脚边，肖战正在办公桌上画设计图纸。  
“怎么来了？”  
“月月半夜发高烧，阿姐先带他去医院。”  
肖战抓起椅子上的外套，一脸担忧的问了许多月月的状况，急冲冲跟着于斌去医院。  
4年前，肖战以单身向导的身份生下肖月，当时是地下医院接生，战后很多条件都不好，尤其是Y星，政府把精力放在战后重建，当地许多家医疗条件没跟上。肖月出生后总是生病，大部分都是半夜里发高烧，幸好有于斌姐弟在照顾，分担了很多生活上的压力。  
赶到医院的时候，阿姐站在门口，医生正在和她说话。  
“幼儿园最近爆发流感，很多小孩子都开始出现高烧的症状。肖月在隔离病房内，高烧已经压制住，是不是流感，具体情况还要观察才能确定。”  
透过玻璃窗，肖战和于斌看见睡着的宝贝，松了口气。  
阿姐回去后，两个人一起坐在椅子上。  
“明天我要出差去一趟G星。公司供应商出问题了，这次要过去解决，会比较久，大概要三个月的时间。”  
“什么时候去。”  
“明天一早就去，月月要辛苦你了。”肖战的脸色不好，疲惫写在脸上，长期熬夜，原本漂亮的眼睛上挂着厚重的眼袋。  
星际大战爆发后，为了抵抗外星入侵，几乎所有人都去改造，存活下来的人口下降很多，成功转化为哨兵的只有人口的20%，向导更稀少，只占7%。剩下的都是普通人，简称工蜂。  
人体改造后，少数人存在着改造后遗症，于斌就是其中之一，身体机能严重受损，被中心遗弃在废墟里。肖战找到他们的时候，两人已经饿的昏倒在废墟里，后来他两就一直跟着肖战做事。  
通往G星的飞船，一个月只有两趟，两个星球的距离对于肖战来说，是躺在睡眠舱里睡一觉的事情，正好改善他加班加点不知累的身体状况。  
上飞船的时候，肖战拿着手提箱在安检。正前方有个很大的征兵广告，是王一博的全息投影。肖战在内心吐槽，他怎么会同意这种事情，想起来就觉得好笑。看见投影中王一博的肩章，肖战不免感叹，S级哨兵果然升职就是直升梯。 全息投影中，王一博脸上那个勉强算得上笑的神情，还是很符合他的。  
5年过去了，不知道他怎么样了。  
这又与我何干呢，肖战自嘲的笑了笑，提着东西踏上飞船。  
这次航班经地球中转，肖战醒得早，在餐厅内寻了个有窗的位置坐着，点了杯鸡尾酒，很是惬意。手撑着下巴，看着窗外的周转站景色。自战争爆发后，就没回过地球，改造的那些记忆还在脑海中，现在真的是物是人非。  
果然，晚一点的时候，人都醒来，吵吵闹闹一片，都在惊叹中转地球的事情。  
就在大家还在惊叹来到地球的时候，一个人来到肖战旁边。“一个人？”大叔上下打量着肖战，这等货色的美人，看起来像工蜂，没有杀伤力，这等级的货色在G星一定能成为当红辣子鸡的。  
肖战看了一眼递过来的纸质传单，心里叹了口气。去G星的飞船上，会经常遇到拉皮条的。大战后很多人都会靠这个存活，工蜂是这些人最容易下手的目标。  
“不需要。”  
大叔看着他，心惊了下。他刚才说话的眼神太可怕，看来不是工蜂。若是哨兵的话，还是远离的好。  
肖战小口的喝着鸡尾酒。看着大叔走远找另一个男孩的身影。这种事情你情我愿，都是常态。G星很多机构会需要漂亮的男孩子做玩物，那些家族永远玩不够，无底洞一样。  
肖战现在疑惑的是飞船在地球中转，现在能源这么紧张，还要中转，莫非是军方需要征用民用飞船运输物品。  
果然到了半夜，所有人都回到自己舱内，肖战坐在舱内，闭眼凝神。用向导的能力窥探飞船外。A级的能力是向导中的稀有，肖战当年凭借着这个能力，在中心是最闪耀的一颗星。  
不行，探的还不够远。肖战放出精神体兔子，这样能在黑夜中更清晰看见目标。是军队，一个连的数量，全是优等哨兵。他们在尽力保护一个箱子，不少人受伤，要知道哨兵在觉醒后身体机能大幅度上升，想要伤害到这么多人数的哨兵，一定是非常重要的任务。  
肖战希望感知再清晰点，皱眉的同时，精神力很久没使用，力度控制不是很精确。  
带头的那个哨兵感觉到什么，抬起来望着这边。清冷的眼神，肖战都惊讶了，是王一博。他一辈子都记得的人。  
怎么会是他。  
肖战躺回睡眠舱，用小股精神黑进系统，篡改他睡眠的信息。将中转站醒来直接改成一路都睡着的状态，生物特征稳定，无醒来的痕迹。  
闭着眼睛许久，直到舱内安眠气体再次释放，肖战才沉沉的睡去。  
下飞船的那一刻，光脑来信号。是汪卓成发来的：不回来看我就打断你的腿。肖战表示很无奈，这么多年了，卓成还不死心，想让他回云梦集团做事情。现在他是云梦掌舵人，公司内部那么多能人，现在怎么会还需要我呢。  
不过，远远看看他，还是可以的。毕竟不看是要被打断腿的。  
肖战在G星有一套自己的房子，当时作为云梦二少爷，是瞒着老爷购置的。位置不是很好，算郊区。卓成来过几次，每次都翻着白眼，嘴里不停吐槽说这房子又小又破，还离市中心远，反正怎么都入不了云梦大少爷的眼。  
门锁用的是最老式的，用金属钥匙开门那种。打开后是厚厚的灰尘，肖战许久才回来一次，距离上次来这里，有四年的时间。屋内家具少的可怜，打扫起来不会很费时间。  
衣柜里还有件可爱的童装毛衣，是当时怀孕的时候织的，时间过去太久，肖战现在拿出来，看着这毛衣配色，哭笑不得。月月现在大了，穿不了这件。肖战将毛衣叠好，放在箱子的最底下。  
幸好五年前买的红酒还有几瓶，肖战满足的为自己倒上小半杯。唯酒不能少，这点这么多年就这个爱好没变过，经过时间的沉淀，这酒味更足了。  
G星夜里的星空是孤寂的。相对于地球比起来，G星要小很多，天空离得近，所以那条星河看的清楚，仿佛就在屋顶的样子，伸出手就能摘到万千星辰。  
在这里的记忆太多，多到肖战觉得今夜醉了，为什么会想起那么久远的事情呢。王一博、汪卓成，曾经的我们。  
隔天一早，光脑的准时叫醒服务，肖战觉得倒时差是件非常痛苦的事情。对着镜子睡眼惺忪的刷牙，穿衣，直到光脑投影出那张万年不变的财神爷图片。  
出门讨生活，又是按头营业的一天。  
跟供应商对接后，发现稀有材料是个头疼的问题。现在市面上禁止买卖这种材料，被军方严格控制起来。如今只有那个地方还有。  
曾静最辉煌的中心，现在是遗弃的废墟。如果记得没错的话，B区实验室里还有残留的部分材料，只是现在进去不知道里面的情况。如今里面变成什么样，废墟，还是被变异人占领，不敢想象。  
中心位于G星沙漠的地下深处，肖战到的时候发现备用电梯刚被使用过，警戒起来。他们还在使用废弃的中心吗，里面还有什么，是那些变异的改造人？肖战触摸电梯的金属，使用精神探测，看来是昨晚进去的。  
在附近寻了个山洞，等个几天，估摸着他们进去也用不了几天，到时候再进去取材料，难度会降低很多。山洞里温度很低，简易的生了火，打算在这里对付几天。  
三天后的夜里，山洞深处传来奇怪的声音。肖战迅速将光脑唤醒，切换到警戒状态。这里离中心至少5KM，山洞里怎么会有东西。闭眼将精神网展开感知，吓了一跳。  
四级变异的改造人，不，身体变异的已经算得上异形，萎缩的脑袋，庞大的身躯，变异的肌肉组织巨大，青筋游走在体外，浑身是粘液，滴在地上。地面上还有不少哨兵的尸体，现在只剩下哨兵王一博还在作战，其余已经阵亡。  
改造人紧紧逼近王一博，近身肉搏的激烈，身体各方面临界的状态让他的精神状态面临崩溃。如果S级哨兵精神崩溃，后果不敢想象。而且中心以前在地面都有屏蔽装置，这里发生的什么，现在是传不出信息出去的。  
肖战拿起激光剑以最快的速度过去。到山洞深处的时候，王一博已经杀红了眼，认不出眼前的谁是谁，肖战根本无法靠近，一旦靠近会被攻击。  
迅速释放精神力，精神体兔子都跑出来，红了眼的兔子集中控制场地，用精神力圈住现场，以防止还有改造人出现。肖战试图催眠改造人，发现它已经完全没有意识了。大脑处于空白状态，这不正常。再看王一博的状态，只能这样了。  
在临界状态建立短暂的精神连接，是很危险的事情。在精神丝连接的时候，被有力的弹了回来。肖战顿时头疼快炸了，吐了一口血。  
忍住疼痛，肖战大喊了一声：“王一博，是我。”  
好像听见了什么，王一博近身战斗的身形顿了一下，就是这里，精神丝乘机侵入，短暂的连接成功。王一博总算清醒了，综合能力得到提升。回头看了眼肖战，喊道：“剑给我。”  
一个漂亮地翻身跃过，接住扔过来的剑。暂时连结，体力暂时大幅度提升，原本疲累的身体像是被唤醒了一样，紧逼近变异体。被激光剑削到的地方发出滋滋的声音，一股蛋白质烧焦的味道在山洞中炸开。  
哨兵五感太强，这样下去不行。肖战将光脑切换状态，用精神力控制。光脑瞬间燃烧大量能量，释放出物质，是肖战的精神网实体化。  
网状的精神丝连接处十分牢固，成功困住变异体后，王一博很配合的将它切割成两瓣。  
肖战浑身的力气像是被抽空一样，软软的向后倒去。被王一博稳稳的接住。  
“我。。。”肖战昏了过去。  
再次醒来，是在一处房子里，浑身疼的不得了，感觉就像被碾过一样。四处瞧了瞧，墙壁的架子上摆满乐高拼成的机甲模型，这个大男孩还是没变。  
开门的声音，王一博一身居家服的样子走进来，肖战低着头看着他的棉拖鞋。素色，带条纹，可以数数有几条线。  
“我煮了点粥。”王一博端着一大碗走进来。  
肖战看着里面素的只有米的白粥，顿时觉得没胃口。“我能不能不吃啊。”肖战嘴角一噘，可怜的样子看着他。  
“不行，你在医疗舱里躺了两天，身体情况才恢复。”  
“哦。”肖战还是接过粥，粥太烫，小口的喝起来。  
王一博其实想对肖战说很多话，现在突然不知道说什么。那天医生将他的检查报告递过来，王一博瞳孔都放大了。  
已育，看到这条，捏紧了报告。  
这是一具生育过的身体，难道这5年，肖战结婚了，还生孩子了。这五年到底发生了什么。


	2. Chapter 2

一首熟悉的旋律响起，肖战一时没想来是什么曲调。光脑投影出门外的人，是刘海宽。王一博打开门，“哥，怎么过来了。”  
刘海宽比王一博高几公分，身形颇修长，衬衫穿的非常合身。嘴角含不住的笑容，“听说你带向导回家，我过来看看。”刘海宽看着肖战。  
王一博低下头，没有回答。  
肖战看着王一博，又看了下刘海宽。自己身上这身一博的衣服裤子，这下说不清的。肖战摸了几下鼻子。  
“不介意我打扰吧。”  
“怎么会。不过当时一博抱着浑身血的你回来，把我们吓了一跳。在医疗舱躺了那么久，医生都说要留院观察。”刘海宽看了下弟弟，看他神色并无反对，接着说下去。“媒体可都开着八倍镜观察这件事情，在医院停留太久不好，一博就带你回来了。”  
“我。。。”肖战不知道该说些什么。  
刘海宽远远看见粥，知道弟弟现在的心思。“刚才在喝什么，是一博煮的粥吗？”  
“哥。”王一博有赶人的意思了。  
肖战突然想起来一件事，“我的车呢？那个。。。那是我租用的。”  
“已经帮你还回去了。”  
肖战在王一博家又住了一晚上，这个晚上住的他浑身都难受。除了洗澡和上厕所，王一博时刻盯住了。关于那个厕所，还是在肖战怨念的眼神后，王一博才没有继续跟进来。  
军部不是很忙吗，我怎么看他这么闲。  
打量着跑出来的精神体，王一博精神体是一只黑豹。以前他看过两次，那时候还夸过黑豹毛色好，只是现在黑豹是没什么精神的样子。  
黑豹躺在自己的窝里，头枕在毛茸茸的前臂上。肖战放出兔子，灰色的长毛垂耳兔一蹦一跳的过去，小心翼翼靠近黑豹。精神体长时间不得出来，看见黑豹没反抗，这下跟二哈一样，一下子跳在黑豹身上捣乱。  
原本没什么精神的黑豹，看到兔子出来的时候，眼睛一亮。左右看了主人，这才咬着兔子耳朵，去阳台玩耍。  
肖战看着王一博，他站在数据平台附近，处理近期军部给他的公文。  
“军方不是有提供精神疏导吗？黑豹无精打采，你有多久没去做疏导。S级哨兵在这方面可是受到军方高度重视，难不成你想成为黑暗哨兵。”  
“我不愿。”  
军方有定期提供精神疏导，都被王一博拒绝。他自小不愿与旁人触碰，更何况是精神领域。  
“每天这么绷这么紧，你还真的是。。。”肖战看着王一博。他长大了，比以前更成熟，按照他现在帅气脸蛋，军区级别高，活脱脱现实版高富帅，G星的向导们都要疯狂倒追。不过王一博高冷的气质，站在人群中就是一脸离老子远点的样子，让众人畏怯。  
肖战坐在沙发上，穿着王一博的家居服，阳台的风吹进来，是带着紫竹檀香的气息。漂亮的眉眼，特别是眼角的上扬，带着说不出来的万种风情。特别是笑的时候露出洁白的牙齿。他对着王一博说：“我帮你。”  
腿先迈出去的，意识自己已经走到肖战的面前，王一博心里有点懊恼。  
精神丝很顺利探入，入眼可见，是大块大块的精神结节，遍布整个领域内，让空间变得非常狭小。这还只是浅层，若是进入深层估计会更多。肖战现在和王一博还有暂时的精神连结，更方便清除这些结节。  
光是疏导浅层的精神结节，就耗费大量的时间，直到深夜才算是疏导完毕。睁开眼看着王一博，带着纠结的眼色。  
王一博这会也睁开眼睛，刚疏导完是耗费大量精神力。所以他整个人看起来比较累，但是眼神还是很亮的。  
黑豹和兔子躺在窝里，感受到主人清醒了，都跳了出来，在主人脚边撒欢。  
准时的生物钟，王一博走到床边，躺着。睡前拉着肖战的衣角，直直的看着他。  
“你睡吧，我不走。”看着王一博睡着了，肖战将被子盖好。  
中心最辉煌的时候，肖战和汪卓成是早王一博一批送进来改造的。云梦集团的老爷各种疏通关系，才把他们安排在B区实验室。这里出来的哨兵向导级别都比较高，所以大家都争抢这份名额。  
“肖战，你怎么这么皮。”博士懊恼的看着肖战破坏了第N个实验系统。  
“老头，这个玩具一看就不行，系统中的BUG太多，运行两下就会失败，怎么能用呢。”肖战露出招牌笑脸。  
博士气的嘴角都在颤抖，这是他们三个月的心血，眨眼的功夫就被肖战毁掉。“你给我去禁闭室待着。”博士挥了挥手。  
被带走的肖战在走廊上看见新送进来的孩子们。  
汪卓成看见肖战被押着,走过去，翻了个白眼。说：“你又犯什么事。又去博士那捣乱，死性不改。”  
这是常有的事情，不过博士一般都罚他在禁闭室看书，很快就放出来。  
肖战看着楼下新人，有个穿着白色T恤的少年，站在人群的最前面，气场高冷，旁人都离得远远站着。  
肩膀碰了下汪卓成，“那是谁啊？”  
顺着眼神望过去，汪卓成给了肖战一个眼神，“姑苏集团、云深不知处家族的二少爷王一博，我可提醒你啊，别去招惹他。”  
“知道了。”肖战摆摆手，再看那个孩子时候，发现那个孩子正抬头看着他们两个人。  
距离那时候已经过去这么多年，现在想起来，那时候的场景，肖战还记得王一博第一次看他的眼神，非常干净，眼神带着锐气。  
时间过去这么久，现在看着床上睡着的王一博，褪去稚气开始有棱角的脸庞，轻轻拍了下脸蛋，肖战吐槽了句：“皮肤真好。”  
隔天醒来的时候，肖战发现自己躺在床上，昨晚在沙发上睡着的，这哨兵竟然能在不吵醒他的情况下，把他放在床铺上。  
王一博不在房子里。这是逃跑的大好时光，肖战迅速找到自己来时的衣服。发现他干净的躺在衣柜里，叠成豆腐块，一尘不染。穿上身的时候，衣服上沾有紫竹檀香的气息，围绕在鼻息附近。  
肖战走出门的时候发现自己被包围，一群带着墨镜的哨兵。带头人抓起肖战的领子，像拎小鸡一样，迅速扔上车，后面还有一群哨兵跟着。  
目的地是云梦集团，肖战被绑着带上顶楼办公室。里面没人，落地窗清晰透出G星的现状。  
G星中心地段是繁华的，再远点被废墟围绕，人工培育的植物遍布远处每个角落。G星环境状态不如地球，人工改造的植物能增加空气中的含氧量。空中各种车型开过，蜂巢状的建筑拥挤的排列。  
办公室门被打开，一个清瘦身型的男人进来。  
“好哇，回来了。”  
是汪卓成，犀利的口气，看过来的眼神让肖战打了个抖。  
“我给你发的消息看到了没有，第一时间你去找谁了，王一博。现在整个G星都在报道这件事情。想不知道你的行踪都难。”汪卓成生气的说道。  
“我们这不是见面了嘛。”  
“你还敢大摇大摆从他家走出来，要不是我在他家门口蹲点你，你早就被媒体拍到。”汪卓成一脸恨铁不成钢的表情。“回云梦做事。”  
“不行。”肖战走到汪卓成身边。  
“肖月的事情我会帮你安排。”汪卓成将光脑里一份协议推送给肖战。“这是收购协议，以后来云梦帮我，在云梦发展前景会更好。你看你现在穷的，这穿的是什么鬼。”  
“我是向导，名义上还是云梦二少爷。在云梦做事董事会那群老狐狸会怎么想，你有没有考虑过。”  
汪卓成翻了个白眼。从办公室出去时候说了句，“签好马上发给我。”说完把办公室的门大声关上。  
肖战被困在办公室里，试着打开门，一群哨兵守在门口全盯着他一个人看，附近的窗户全是防弹落地窗，想跑都没门。  
军区，王一博将军装穿的笔挺的站在上将办公室里。墨上将坐在椅子上，脸上都笑出花了。“你做精神疏导了。”墨上将新奇的看着他。  
“是。”  
墨上将走近左瞧瞧右瞧瞧。这是发现新大陆的眼神，“以前安排的向导，你都拒绝。是不是那个向导给你做的。”墨上将转了一圈又回到椅子上，语重心长的说教。“你也是时候找个向导，军区虽然忙，但是这方面我支持你，请假我绝对秒批。哈哈哈哈哈。”  
墨上将看着眼前这颗大好的白菜，心里顿时有点哽咽。给他介绍的向导不是吓跑就是退回来，五年了，各种威逼利诱都不上钩，如今这孩子总算想通了，是时候找个向导成家。  
“都把人带回家，啥时候领证。”墨上将手撑着下巴，笑嘻嘻开着玩笑。看着王一博握紧拳头，和一言不发的表情。“怎么，还没追到手。”转身从身后柜子里取出几本纸质的书，吹了吹上面的灰尘。  
“这可是我珍藏的宝贝。里面收纳了恋爱必备秘籍，还有限量版72种姿势，绝对够用，哈哈哈哈。”  
面对墨上将强势的哨兵气压，王一博接过书，拿在手上都觉得烫手，耳朵红了一半。  
汪卓成走后，肖战闭眼探出精神力，清晰感知到汪卓成在楼下会议室开会，偷听一会，得知会议一时半会不能结束，才松了口气。  
利用精神力催眠门口级别不高的哨兵，对于肖战来讲，还算轻松。打开门后，迅速逃离现场。  
汪卓成在会议室，看到光脑弹出的信息。就知道关不住你，于是对着光脑又一个白眼。会议还在继续，一时半会出不去。  
肖战离开的时候，回头看了眼云梦集团大楼，心里一阵惆怅。  
在G星要抓紧找材料，运气太背，一回来不该遇见的全见了个遍。肖战在心里默默地吐槽。  
利用别人的身份入住酒店，就像黑进系统，是肖战看来最简单的能力。现在家也不敢回，只能在酒店屯几天，联系到黑市一个倒卖稀有材料的人。约见的地点是星球上最大的酒吧。  
肖战低着头进酒吧，里面声音嘈杂，音乐声很大。这家酒吧利用超大的空间，在舞台设置反重力装置，热舞的人在空中表演，什么样子的都有，大饱眼福。吧台有好几层，顶层是包间，金主通常都在包间里搂住几个姿色不错的人。下面则是一层层吧台，调酒的工作由AI机器人调配，仿真人的外形，类似真实的躯体，让肖战觉得工艺不错。  
走到约定好的地方，肖战点了杯招牌生啤，口感不错，这家酒吧主人品味还形。肖战等了许久，搭讪的倒是有几个，见他不识趣，冷漠不理人，一会就自动离开。  
“帅哥，一个人？”一个穿着黑色衣服，带着口罩的人走过来。他坐在肖战旁边的椅子上，从口袋掏出钥匙放在酒杯边上。肖战楞了一下，对方又小声说：“5号保管柜。”  
肖战利用精神力探寻酒吧入口处的保管柜。现场人太多，他用的时间长了点。材料确认后，才接过钥匙，将星币汇入对方账户。对方也不含糊，嗲嗲的声音：“讨厌。”然后转身离开。  
拿到钥匙后，肖战不急着走，他还想看看这里的喧嚣。  
一个满身油腻，衣着华贵的人走过来。显然是盯着他有一段时间的人。来的人坐在旁边，一把搂住肖战的腰，在他耳边轻声说：“我都看见了。”大手在肖战的腰上掐了下，手感不错，赚到了。  
肖战僵直了身体，“你想怎样。”  
“今晚，不如我们尽兴一番。”不安分的手顺着腰往衣服里摸去。  
肖战本想利用精神力催眠对方，王一博快了一步。他抓起肖战腰上的手用力向上拉，那个男人尖叫了一声，喊着“哪个不长眼的。”回头看去，竟然是王一博。这张脸是军方的名人，城市里随处可见都是他的照片，谁不认识啊。  
“哎呀，是王长官啊。”刚才凌冽的声音瞬间变得谄媚。“啊。。。”伴随着尖叫。王一博捏碎了他的手腕骨。  
周边的气场都变得阴沉，王一博在刻意释放S级哨兵的气场。阴沉的气压让人不敢抬头。  
沉着脸抓起肖战的手，拉着他迅速离开酒吧。  
直到王一博家里，抓紧的手才松开。肖战委屈的活动手指，这样的气氛让他觉得心虚。  
“去洗澡。”  
“啊？”肖战接过毛巾和衣服，不情愿地走向浴室。  
看着肖战走进浴室，王一博关掉身上的降噪器，拿出刚才在酒吧里收到的资料。早在当初得知肖战已育的身体状况后，就开始着手调查肖战消失的5年。之前各大星系都查不到，这次从Y星着手调查，目标明确，资料很快就送过来。  
资料里有一张肖月的照片，是一个4的小男孩，穿着幼儿园的服装，被于斌牵着手，大大的眼睛，笑起来很像那个人，浑身上下洋溢着奶萌的气息。  
后面几页写着生活状况。肖战之前工作室做的不错，近期升级成公司，机甲生意一直没断过，日子还算过得去。肖月就读当地幼儿园，每天上下学由于斌负责。脱离云梦集团，肖战过着普通人的日子。  
王一博盯着肖月的照片失神了一会。直到浴室门拉开的声音，才醒过来。  
肖战穿着睡衣，意外的很合身。坐在沙发上，拿着白色的毛巾，简单地擦拭头发。王一博走过去，“我来。”  
接过毛巾，很轻柔的擦拭，肖战的头发很软，刚沐浴过，身上还有水汽。可以清晰的看见发尾的水滴顺着脖子流到下面的皮肤。一想起肖月的存在，他已经生育过的信息，就开始烦躁。  
肖战抬着头看着天花板，又看了看墙壁上的乐高机甲。开始找话题。“你怎么会在酒吧？那么吵的地方，哨兵都不爱去。”  
“我开了降噪。”在酒吧取你的调查资料是说不出口的。  
见王一博避开问题回答。又换了个问题，“在酒吧待了多久啊。”  
“都看见了。”  
肖战的表情瞬间变得尴尬，早知道不问这些问题，摸了摸鼻子，想着怎么把坑填回去。  
头发擦干后，王一博拿着一张照片过来。  
“这是我儿子，肖月，很可爱吧。”肖战不自觉露出疼爱的表情。“现在还在上幼儿园。”  
肖战看着王一博关心的眼神，很自觉交代肖月的存在。已经曝光，肖月就不是什么秘密了。  
当初生产的时候条件太苦，月月经常半夜发烧，那会肖战工作室刚成立，忙的无暇分身。于斌姐弟俩平时来公司帮忙，连孩子也帮忙带着。  
月月一岁的时候开口说话，第一句喊得是爹爹，于斌在旁边兴奋得不得了，肖战开心的把月月举高高。现在生活有点起色，咬着牙给月月报名贵族幼儿园，平时忙着工作，于斌就负责全职带娃。  
肖战回头看向王一博，发现他正认真看着照片里的月月。  
肖战看着眼前的王一博。5年过去，现在却是这样的局面。原以为汪卓成才最应该是了解的他的人，可是那天他的要求是回归云梦集团，成为现下是最不可能的事情，肖战不想再重蹈覆辙。  
以前汪卓成是莲花坞家族大少爷，他是二少爷。两个人穿同一条裤子长大，经常为一些小事情，从床头打到床尾。有一次闹得很严重，打的鼻青脸肿的时候被父亲抓住，后来都在书房跪了三天三夜，肖战先开口道歉，然后看着对方的样子都互相笑起来。  
进入中心后，两个人经常同进同出，被称为云梦双杰。肖战甚至对汪卓成说，会一直在云梦做事。直到母亲临死说出真相，肖战是领养回来的。原本的两小无猜，现在一切都变了。  
董事会排挤，家族给予的压力，肖战开始慢慢远离云梦。真正闹起来，导火线是于斌，他在中心改造失败后，被遗弃在废墟。肖战不顾汪卓成的反对，带领一队年轻人在废墟中搜寻。好几天后，人找到了，可是去的年轻人受到变异的改造人攻击，活下来的没剩下几个。  
这些年轻人有些是高干子弟。这件事情闹得很大，当时在G星掀起一场风浪，云梦家族被各大家族围攻，陷入困境。  
王一博洗澡完出来，看见肖战在阳台上低着头沉思，不知道在想什么。从柜子里拿出酒杯，给他倒了半杯酒。  
“有酒！”肖战眼前一亮。  
“肖战。”  
肖战撇过头，耸了耸肩，接过酒杯。“我今后，一定少去酒吧。”手指摆出发誓的样子。“真的。能不去就不去”  
“你在找什么，上次在中心附近也是。”  
“啊，设计的机甲还缺少材料，我测试过很多种材料，只有那种高分子材料做出来的效果最符合，不久前被军方控制住。当时想着废弃的中心或许还有剩，后来山洞里发生的事情你也是知道的。”  
“所以你去酒吧就是去买材料。”  
肖战拿出那把钥匙。“恩，还在保管柜里。”  
“肖战。”王一博认真的看着他。  
肖战在心里画着小九九。“这酒味道不错，要不要来一口。”笑着将酒杯递上前。以前他从不喝酒，这次递酒过去，不确定他会不会喝。  
没想到王一博一脸镇定，接过只剩下一半的酒，喝下去了。  
肖战仔细地观察。脸不红，心不跳，就是眼神不能聚焦。醉了？  
扶着摇摇晃晃地王一博，拖进卧室。  
王一博靠在肖战肩膀上，怎么都不肯去床上。于是将他放在沙发上坐好，打算去拿水给他解酒。  
“别走。”  
又是这句。这是肖战听到的第二次，一样的词语。  
“我不走，就是给你拿水喝。”  
“不渴。”  
“为什么这么怕我走。”肖战犹豫了会，还是问出这个问题。  
“我怕你走了，就不回来了。”  
喝醉酒的人，显然不知道自己说了什么，这是什么虎狼之词，戳中肖战柔软的内心。肖战红了眼，说着：“我回来了。”  
黑豹从精神领域偷跑出来，撒娇般蹭着肖战的腿。精神体的行为，有时候是主人内心的反应。看到这样，肖战也放出兔子，让它两玩去。  
“到点睡觉，去床上好不好。”  
王一博坐在沙发上没有反应，看来是不拒绝的。肖战扶着他，将他带到床边。不知道谁磕到了床脚，两个人同时摔在床上。  
“哎。。！”肖战赶紧爬起来。  
王一博紧紧拉住他的手，说：“别走，我怕黑。”  
“可是我是向导啊，而且这张床是你的。”上面充满你的气息。  
王一博靠的更近了，抱紧肖战，在他耳边说：“对，我的。”  
肖战哭笑不得，王一博这个哨兵，对自己的床都这么有占有欲。  
尝试着挣脱，却发现被抱得更紧，索性放弃，把被子拉过来将两个人盖好。黑豹和兔子也过来，窝在床角，兔子枕着黑豹毛茸茸的肚皮安静的入睡。  
夜里听着王一博的呼吸声，还有呼气出来的气体打在敏&感的脖子上。肖战这下越睡越精神。再这么下去，迟早会引发结合热。


	3. Chapter 3

闭着眼睛属羊，一只，两只，一千只。肖战干脆睁开眼，盯着王一博的睡颜看了好一会。  
那不如找点事情做。  
精神丝再次探入，距离上次精神疏导过去没几天，结节怎么会增加这么多。肖战这次进入的很深，竟然发现内部出现黑斑。一旦黑斑覆盖整个精神领域，就只有两个结果，成为黑暗哨兵或者失去意识。  
哨兵的等级越高，越是一把双刃剑。尤其是S级哨兵，比普通哨兵形成结节和黑斑的速度快很多倍，所以军方在对待高级别的哨兵，都享有优先选择向导的权利。这样结合生下来的孩子，基因更优秀，利于整个人类的物种进化。  
肖战在王一博的精神领域疏导很久，再往里面，就是中心地带。层层包围住的结节，像是实心的铜墙铁壁。感应到里面有什么东西，被锁在里面。只有真正的精神结合和身体结合，才能将解开最里面的结界。  
疏导完后，肖战靠着王一博睡着了。  
还记得在中心的时候，肖战的身体改造到一半，出现向导的特征。在B区里哨兵数量几乎占了全部，向导的数量稀少，博士将肖战的部分训练课程做调整，体能训练和新人一起。新人才刚开始改造，不会受到向导的影响。  
肖战比王一博大六岁，又是三个月前早一批送进来的孩子。他作为向导，体能训练和王一博是一起，精神力训练和汪卓成一块。  
那天精神力训练课程结束后，肖战出来的时候遇见王一博。他刚从改造室出来，身体看起来极不适应，背靠在墙壁上，双手撑着膝盖，低着头，试图缓解药物带来的不适感。  
正要上前，被汪卓成拉住。“别去招惹他。”  
肖战没在意，走上前。看着王一博抬起头，脸上出了不少冷汗，额前碎发全湿，双眼失去焦距。  
“我是肖战，云梦的。听说你是姑苏的二少。”肖战站在前面，信息素还不能很好地控制住，王一博闻到一股浓郁的芒果香。  
“你是向导？”  
“哎，你能感受到？你才来多久啊。你以后是哨兵吧。”看见王一博后退一步，肖战顺势往前一步。  
王一博捏紧小拳头。转身往宿舍的方向走远。  
汪卓成看着这一幕后，往肖战肩膀上拍了拍。“早就和你讲过，别去招惹他。前几天中心公布能力排行榜，他的实力在我们这群哨兵里面排第一。”  
“我看了。他才来的中心，按照他现在实力，以后改造结束估计是S级哨兵。我们星球上才出现过几个S级的，多少人梦寐以求，博士又要兴奋地掉头发了。”  
汪卓成听着肖战的话，想起自己的改造接近尾声，中心测试的结果非常准确，是A级哨兵，这个好消息一度让老爷开心的不得了。母亲汇了不少星币来，说是随便花，不够还有。就等着他出去，开一场大型的庆祝会。  
肖战的向导状态不好，测试结果经常不稳定，博士特别在意，中心给他在向导宿舍分配单人间。这个单人间宿舍的偏远地，但是离改造中心特别进，两个弯就到了。  
今天节日，中心特别举办蒙面晚会，肖战带着灰色的面具，遮住大半张脸，汪卓成带着紫色面具，很衬他的气质。两个人迈着一致的步伐推门进入晚会。  
肖战在餐桌，将爱吃的点心装进盘子里。  
“我能邀请你跳舞吗？”一个皮肤很白的哨兵，红色大面具几乎遮住整张脸，由于改造后遗症，脖子上出现黑色青筋纹路，暴露在衣服外。  
肖战看着面前的哨兵低下头，脸红红的，蛮可爱。  
“不行。”汪卓成这时候走过来，很不耐烦拒绝，还给大男孩一个白眼，拽着肖战离开舞池。  
“你也真是，什么人都不拒绝。父亲让我盯着你，就是为了防止这样的事情出现。”汪卓成一脸语重心长的说着。  
“知道了。”肖战拉着汪卓成的手臂摇啊摇。  
“里面大部分都是哨兵，你现在是向导，而且状态还不稳定，先回去。”  
“啊，我还没玩够呢，大成子，你不能这样啊。”  
“再不回去就打断你的腿。”  
肖战无奈，往宿舍的方向离开。路过改造中心发现里面还有灯光。输入身份卡后，推门进去。玻璃窗后，实验台上躺着王一博，身上插着各种管子，仪器在有规律滴滴叫着。  
“博士，过节还要改造？”肖战又看了一会玻璃后的王一博。  
博士看着肖战，这孩子一向对人体改造颇有一番想法。  
“我下午看见他从改造中心出来，基因再好，也抵不了一天这么多次改造啊。”  
“哎，你这孩子。”博士叹了口气。“下午的改造太激进，现在我们在给他修复身体。”博士看着玻璃后的王一博，觉得效果太慢。  
肖战看着系统上显示的王一博各项数值。“修复？有没有试过检测基因，我觉得是改造的某段基因不稳定导致的，应当加固。”  
博士也看着屏幕。  
“下午的时候，他察觉我是向导。博士，他现在能闻到我的信息素。”  
博士对肖战说：“你们还没测过匹配度吧。”  
肖战摇了摇头。  
“跟我来。”  
检测非常快，结果出来的时候，博士瞳孔都放大了，匹配度高达百分之九十五。要知道越强的哨兵越难匹配。尤其是眼前两个少有的等级高，这是多么令人兴奋的事情。  
博士拉着肖战的手，激动的说：“孩子，你们两个的匹配率是百分之九十五，要知道超过百分之八十都非常难得。”  
肖战接过报告单，仔细的看着各项指标。  
“你们匹配度如此高，若是结合，一定是最强的一对。”博士在肖战的手上拍了拍，十分开心。“你是A级向导，虽然不稳定，趋向S级紧靠。王一博检测结果已经是S级哨兵，你们若是结合，将最大化激发对方的潜能，他的战斗力爆表，你的精神...”  
博士实在太开心了，没注意到王一博已经醒来，并且站在门口。  
肖战抬起头的时候，看见王一博走远的身影。人长得确实帅，就是太冷清，看起来好像不喜欢自己的样子。  
肖战一觉睡到阳光晒屁股。王一博去军区通常起的很早，床边已经没温度。睡眼朦胧打开衣柜，扯了一件王一博的衣服穿上，意外很合身。餐桌上留着菜，智能恒温着，肖战吃的时候还是温的。  
光脑在空中投影出最新信息。肖战看了一会，有于斌发来的消息，大致是说月月康复，现在继续回幼儿园上学。肖战看着投影中月月笑的很开心，奶声奶气的喊着：“爹爹，爹爹。”小手在空中挥舞，于斌在前面录着。肖战觉得自己来G星太长时间，好想快点见到月月宝贝。  
剩下的一些信息大致是时政、军区的。废弃中心出现变异改造人的事情，没有出现在新闻里。  
又刷了几下，还有几个家族的花边新闻。什么云梦汪总在酒店门口夜会某人，恋情石锤。肖战用脚趾头想，要知道汪卓成这脾气，一向凭实力单身。  
姑苏二少王一博疑似恋情曝光，投影中王一博拉着另一个人的手，投影里只有模糊的背影，肖战放大了后还是不能看清照片中人的样子，不过看起来像是那时候离开酒吧被拍到的。  
新闻在很角落的位置，图片被处理过，看起来极不真实。很明显，这件事情被家族或者军区压下去。  
墨上将办公室里，刘海宽和王一博站在桌前，墨上将用光脑投影出G星无人区的地形图。一早就接到通知，G星原住物种花虫暴动，起因还未查明。  
花虫被政府圈在无人区里，它们依靠花海存活，体型像毛毛虫,特别庞大，表皮由一层金属覆盖，嘴大且形状是O型，靠花朵流出的液体存活。寿命非常长大约500年左右，性格温顺，一般不会暴动。  
“多少年了，花海区域从未出事过，这臭虫子暴动啥啊。现在监测到花虫乱窜，不能再这么疯狂下去。”墨上将看着眼前两个哨兵。“王一博上次精神临界，虽然有及时精神疏导，但是医生建议近期多休息。”  
刘海宽看了看自家二弟，笔挺的站着，脸上的神情却是想去的。  
“不如带上他。肖战当年在中心检测是A级别向导，现在和一博有暂时连结，这次一起过去甚好。”  
王一博在一旁站着，脸上没有表情，透露出他此时的内心。  
墨上将翻看着花虫的资料。“他不是军方的人，如何肯去？”  
“肖战在Y星开了家机甲设计公司，现在需要一种高分子材料，就是前段时间被列为稀有材料，严格监控起来的那个。”刘海宽打开光脑，给墨上将展示肖战的设计产品。  
“啥玩意？这种材料什么时候被列为稀有的，浪费军力。”  
刘海宽碰了下上将的胳膊，提示前段时间签订的那个文件。  
几百种材料，我会一一去看吗。墨上将在心里吐槽着。“那就让王一博和肖战去吧。”墨上将其实对肖战的精神力实体化更感兴趣。这种级别的天才若是到军区工作，简直是个宝啊。  
刘海宽在商场里寻到肖战，他正在挑选内裤。看着他手中小黄鸡图案的内裤，想到自己弟弟帅气军装下穿着小黄鸡内裤，就觉得搞笑。  
“将军怎么有空逛超市呢，过去喝一杯？”肖战指着前方自助咖啡厅。  
“好。”  
看见刘海宽点了一杯XO加冰块，肖战觉得好奇。“你能喝酒？”  
“无妨。”刘海宽看着机器人端上来的酒。“我这次是为我弟弟来的。”小口抿了一下。“花虫暴动，这次一博要过去出任务。只是前段时间他精神临界，靠着你的精神疏导，最近才好起来。我担心这次他的精神。”  
“所以你们想让我去，对吧。”  
“是。”  
“若是我不去呢？”  
“你不是很想要那个稀有材料吗。”  
肖战想起自己在酒吧交易的材料，被王一博上缴军方，就觉得心疼。那可是他花了好多星币得来的。  
刘海宽微笑着，“我能给你这个材料，而且材质更纯，比之前的好。”  
肖战想要材料，其实不单单是为了公司。他想要干点别的，于斌现在带着缺陷活着，他想试一试。  
“成交。”  
花虫居住在G星最偏远的地区，穿越大片的沙漠，就到了。肖战和王一博坐着小型运输机在空中向下看。花海遍布，景色怡人。没有叶子，只有花杆撑着巨大的花体，大朵大朵的花开满整个区域。金属色泽的成年花虫在花海间乱窜，压坏不少花朵。  
运输机在高处停下来，肖战和王一博全副武装的下来。利用向导的精神力探测附近情况。  
“5公里半径内，有花虫二十三只，全部都暴动。他们像是往西方逃窜。”  
“逃？东方有什么？”  
“太远了，要离得近些才能感知到。”  
肖战和王一博进入花海内。看着头顶上大型的花朵，有些还在往下滴落透明的液体，这些是花虫的食物，现在却成了阻碍。踩到黏糊糊的地面上，前行的速度下降很多。  
王一博突然停下，拉住肖战。“前面有只小型的花虫。”  
两个人对视了一下，很有默契，一个人左边，一个右边，缓慢靠近。是一只花虫宝宝，只有1米左右的长度，被粘液包裹，正在地面挣扎着。  
肖战探入精神力，发现语言不通，无法沟通。放出兔子试图沟通。  
“你当我翻译啊，这种语言我不会。”兔子理直气壮的声音在肖战的脑海里响起。它站在肖战肩膀上，死活不肯下去。地面有粘液，会弄脏毛发。“不过看样子它像是受到某种声波影响。”  
“声波？”  
“对，这种声波对他们精神上有影响，我也听见了，这声音让我很难受，东边传来的。”  
肖战对上王一博探过来询问的眼神,回答了这个事情。  
“我们赶紧离开，有成虫靠近。”王一博拉着肖战的手，迅速离开这里。  
那只成虫挪动的速度很快，它发出巨大的叫声，尾巴在地面大力甩去，粘液溅出，像下雨一般，落在肖战和王一博身上。  
王一博掏出身上的激光枪。  
“等下。”肖战阻止王一博开枪的举动。“我试着催眠他。”  
“他暴动得很，催眠不一定有效。”  
肖战露出洁白的牙齿，很自信的笑着。“有金属的地方，我的能力更强。”  
王一博换上激光剑，上前吸引花虫的注意力。肖战则在后方释放精神力，利用花虫金属外壳减缓它的活动速度，催眠同时进行。  
“小心。”


	4. Chapter 4

花虫暴躁的对王一博吼着，却突然掉头往肖战的方向爬过去。  
肖战原本专心催眠，没注意爬行带过来的粘液，溅出的液体模糊住视线，紧接着被花虫的尾巴甩到身上，向后飞出去。王一博及时接住肖战，两个人停留在稍远的位置。  
“催眠成功了。”血液顺着肖战嘴角流出。  
花虫刚才还在吼叫的庞大身形，现在瘫倒在地上，压坏了许多花朵。  
“快点离开，刚才的声音会吸引别的花虫过来。”  
“恩。”  
两人一路加快步伐，总算在天黑的时候走到一个很大的淡水湖泊前。穿越过一大片花海，此时两个人身上都是液体。看到干净的湖泊，又是奔波一天，打算在这里过夜。  
肖战脱了衣服先跳下去打算洗个痛快。  
哨兵五感过人，王一博在附近观察许久，才放心的脱下军装去湖里洗澡。  
肖战见王一博下来，游了过去。“这里还挺冷，晚上特别凉。”头发全湿了，肖战用手把头发往后拨去，水珠还是从额头滴下来，顺着鼻子往下。唇边那颗痣在月光下显得特别诱人。  
王一博往后退了一步。  
肖战往前靠过来，“我们靠近点，就不会那么冷了。”  
“别过来。”  
空气中飘过来一股浓郁的紫竹檀香味。肖战一个激灵，借着月光往他的方向看去，清冷的脸庞，发丝顺着脸庞垂落，发尾还在滴水，遮盖不住的是深邃炙热的眼神，直直的盯住自己，竟让人觉得心里头一阵悸动。肖战发现自己身体慢慢热起来。  
“你快把信息素收起来，我们匹配率太高，这样会引起结合热的。”  
肖战往岸上迅速游过去。  
脚腕被一只大手抓住，用力往后拉。重心不稳得屁股朝水底坐下去。被王一博温暖的手扶住，紧接着是温热的肌肤触感贴近过来。肖战被按在水底，右手刚要把王一博推出去，立即被按住了手腕，力气不小，挣脱不开。嘴上的触感传来，让肖战当场怔住了。  
炙热的吻，带着疯狂。肖战脑子里一片空白，直到王一博提醒肖战换气，才从他的嘴里渡了几口过来。  
心跳加速得快炸裂了，肖战觉得自己的脸肯定红的不知道什么样。身上传来的触感，是王一博的手在身上游走，身体很自觉往他那边靠的再紧一点。  
水的浮力托着两个人往上。  
出了水面两个人才停下来。肖战大口大口喘气着。  
王一博看着肖战说：“你的信息素是不是出问题了？”带着询问的眼神，更多的是关心。  
“是。”  
“下午你的嘴角有血，信息素从你的血液里飘出来。很淡，跟以前不一样。”王一博没往下说，味道的转变或许跟肖战已育有关，军方系统都查不出来那个人，就像根本不存在一样。  
“我的信息素受损，没办法正常释放。”  
肖战在王一博的目光下，光着爬上岸。在包里翻找出衣服换上。  
上岸后简易的生起火，肖战坐在王一博旁边。两个人看着花杆被烧起来，发出噼啪的声音，沉默了许久。  
“我不知道肖月的父亲是谁？”  
王一博转过头看着肖战，见他低着头在说话。  
“那时候是在中心，我最后一次接受改造。他们在我身体里注射一些东西，然后我的身体夜里开始发热，意识很模糊，整个人难受得不行。过了很久，他们来到我的宿舍，把我关进一间封闭的房间里。”肖战抱住头。“那间屋子灯光很暗，他来的时候我已经没有意识了。我不知道是谁。”  
王一博搂住肖战，把他往怀里带。轻轻地拍着肖战的背。  
“醒来的时候，我发现我...信息素从那时候开始，就出了问题。刚开始我以为自己再也没有信息素，直到流血后，信息素的味道散发出来，我闻到了，但是味道却不一样了。”  
王一博拥住肖战。  
王一博温暖的怀里，肖战安心的闻着他身上紫竹檀香的气味，觉得无比熟悉，让人很放心。夜里的风带着凉爽，吹在两个人的身上，却一点都不觉得冷。  
“我去医院检查，医生说结合不完整，我怀疑当时那个人还处在改造的状态，我当时也是改造末期，所以结合不完整。后来我做了很多种假设，还入侵中心系统内查询，什么都没有。他们没有将那次实验记录下来。”  
王一博握住肖战的手。  
后面的事情他知道。肖战入侵中心系统，重伤实验人员，大部分仪器都被注入病毒，一夜间中心所有的系统都不能使用。博士本来是劝阻肖战的，但普通人根本受不住精神力攻击，在最核心的实验室，竟然自己掐死了自己。  
那件事情闹得沸沸扬扬，实验室所有设备当时被尽数毁去，中心废弃。政府另选地址再建造了一栋实验室。  
五年的时光过去，现在想起来还会觉得难受。  
王一博抱紧肖战，温柔的吻着他的唇，那是不带一点欲望的吻。  
“睡吧。”  
军装烤干后，被王一博拿过来盖在肖战身上。看着面前熟睡的脸庞，很认真的对肖战说：“我一直站在你身边。”  
静谧的深夜里，天上星河成海。两个人依偎在花海旁，看起来像冬日里的暖阳，那些曾经的往事，在风中飘散。留下的是温暖，徘徊在你我的心中。是呀，谁也不能少了谁。  
肖战曾经对汪卓成说：“王一博太冷淡了。”  
那是在第N个女生给王一博传递爱意的时候，他随手将包装精美的巧克力丢进垃圾桶，正巧被过来围观的肖战、汪卓成看到。  
汪卓成叹了一口气。“你管那么多干啥。”  
看着巧克力精美的包装不由得惋惜，垃圾桶内丢满了女孩子的心意，看过去还有几封粉色的信，都未拆封的样子。  
今天是王一博生日。汪卓成和肖战已经看见不少女孩子给他送礼物，还有红着脸的男性向导，扭捏的拿着拼好的乐高准备奉献出去，却被无情的拒绝。  
“又来一个。”肖战兴奋地拍着汪卓成的肩，“是A区最强的向导。这个妹子长得超级赞，我说她以前怎么不理睬我，原来喜欢他啊。”  
王一博冷着脸接过礼物，眼神很不爽的往肖战汪卓成的位置扫过来。期间不知道说了什么，那姑娘竟哭着走了。  
“那个巧克力看起来好好吃。”肖战吃瓜看戏的同时，捅了捅旁边的汪卓成。“大成子，哨兵听力好，他方才说什么了，那姑娘竟然这么伤心。”  
汪卓成回过头看着肖战，那眼神像是看傻子，很无语的样子。“你们匹配率那么高，你怎么不送点东西给他，别告诉我你的零花钱花完了！”  
肖战一脸被说中的表情。  
“你又买啥了，下次买东西前要跟我汇报，汇报懂吗。”  
肖战勾着汪卓成的肩，“别这样，我就买了几样零件。秒杀价拿下的，你看了后肯定也会心动的。”拐着汪卓成走远了。  
王一博还在原地，低着头看着手中的巧克力。这一次他没有丢掉，反而装进自己白色的斜挎包内。  
汪卓成在肖战宿舍里闹了一下午。看见肖战乱买东西火气就蹭蹭地往上涨。把肖战新买的机甲的零件折腾够，这才准备下楼吃晚饭。  
“他生日，中心特别允许他放假一晚上。听说他哥晚上会过来。”汪卓成远远地看见王一博一个人坐在角落吃饭。  
“上一批改造着中哨兵排行第一的那位？刘海宽？”  
“对。跟我一样是A级哨兵，要是没有王一博的S级，我也会是这里的第一。”汪卓成对这个排名太痛恨了。明明稳居第一，半路杀出个S级王一博，气的他哭都来不得，一下子失去第一的宝座，心里不痛快极了。  
肖战在汪卓成面前都不敢提这事，当初被降到第二的时候，老爷对他狠狠批斗一番，在得知第一是S级后。对汪卓成又是一顿教育，前脚刚出中心，后脚马上给姑苏集团送礼道贺。  
晚上，王一博和刘海宽并排走着。  
看着自家弟弟在改造中心附近转圈走。刘海宽明白的笑了笑。“他住着附近？”看来是前面那个有灯光的单间向导宿舍。  
“我们匹配率很高。”王一博抓紧手中的巧克力盒子。  
刘海宽看着他手中的巧克力，抿嘴笑了。  
“哥，我看见他就会心跳加速。”  
“心跳加速？”  
“他说话的时候，我不能集中注意力。他唇角有颗痣，笑起来的时候特别好看。”  
刘海宽看着他愣住了。风华正茂的年龄，他的脸上只有全所未有的执着。弟弟长大了。  
肖战听见有人敲宿舍门，催促正在打游戏的汪卓成快去开门。汪卓成的白眼快翻到天上去，一脸不开心过去开门，门口没有人，地上躺着一盒巧克力。粉色包装纸，看着很眼熟。  
“给你的。”  
接过巧克力，肖战回忆起下午的那个告白。“看着像王一博下午收到的礼物。”肖战走出门，去寻找熟悉的背影。  
果然几个转弯就看见王一博。他就站在楼梯上，踩着第三格楼梯，风口电扇吹下的风扬起他的头发，双手插在裤兜里，面无表情，眼睛里却有光彩。紫竹檀香的味道被风吹过来，肖战意识到这是他的信息素。  
“为什么给我？”肖战将手中的巧克力举起示意。  
王一博没有回答，站在楼梯口许久后开口。“我的礼物呢？”  
肖战没想到他这么直接的问，啥也没准备，表情尴尬起来。“额...这个...”  
王一博也没有生气，走上前，嘴角向上勾起一个很小的角度。单手挽住他的腰，在他的唇上亲了一口。然后转身走远。  
肖战就这么拿着手中的巧克力，脸红的快烧起来。他突然觉得粉色的包装纸看起来刺眼，里面的巧克力更是烫手。这算什么，收别人的生日礼物，还被小六岁的弟弟调戏，说出去，汪卓成都会鄙视他。  
肖战看着那盒巧克力犹豫了很久，还是没拆开。汪卓成打游戏的时候，斜眼看着巧克力，趁肖战去洗澡拆开吃，没几块巧克力，味道不错，就是牛奶味太重，口感太醇，影响可可的味道。  
“那盒巧克力呢？”肖战正拿着毛巾擦拭头发，到处寻找那盒巧克力。在垃圾桶内看见被蹂躏的粉色包装纸，用脚趾头想都知道发生了什么。  
“汪卓成！我跟你拼了。”肖战冲过去跟汪卓成混战。  
王一博穿好军装，看着靠在花杆上睡着的肖战。湛蓝色的花海，皎洁的月色下，此刻是一种执念，是当年那种想带他回去的执念。  
湖心传来动静，整个湖面自湖中传来阵阵波纹。  
肖战的精神兔跑出来。“干扰声波越来越大，我快受不了了。”精神体受到攻击，会连带着主人。肖战满头都是冷汗，精神上的刺激到了一定境界。  
王一博拿出激光枪，身上的军装已经切换成战斗形态，体感装备能有效提高战斗速度。两人一阵武装后，王一博转身对肖战做了个手势，一前一后。哨兵在前，向导在后。  
禁戒向前，王一博在肖战示意下先潜入湖里。肖战在岸上试图利用精神力探测，发现断断续续，被声波干扰太严重，无法像以前那样。但是在体能上，可是不输A级哨兵的向导，肖战从包里掏出激光剑，准备随时近战。  
王一博从水里探出头，对肖战说：“水下有个封闭的屋子，里面有四个变异的改造体，她们状态很虚弱，看起来还有意识。她们很有规律巡逻，像是在保护什么。”  
“我下去看看。”  
透过窗户，肖战看见她们，头发披散着遮住脸，凌乱的长发沾满血迹，耳朵已经变异的比常人大几倍，四个女性都很娇小，不超过1米5，看起来是还未成年的样子。紫色的鳞片遍布皮肤，有规律整齐的排列全身。  
地板上躺着6个死去的尸体，穿着白色的实验服，是研究员。血流了一地，已经发黑凝固，看来死去好多天。  
王一博在水中比划着手势。上去换气。  
出水面后，水面荡起波纹，肖战大口大口地呼吸。  
“他们变异的特征很奇怪，四个人全是紫色鳞片，耳朵还大得很奇怪。像是被计划的改造成这样子。”  
“像鱼类。”  
“对，鱼类。如果她们的特异功能或许是跟水有关，如果是这样，就不能让她们出屋子。地上有不少研究员的尸体，咱们一定有地方进入。”  
“精神力能用吗？”  
肖战摇摇头，“除非声波停止，否则精神力发挥不出来，不过这声波是一阵一阵的，很有规律，有停下来的时候。”肖战在脑子里回想有什么能干扰到精神力，还有特殊的声波。里面真正关的会不会是一个向导呢，如果是的话，这个能力太可怕了。  
王一博在岸上找到入口，就藏在花海里，门的颜色做伪装处理，位置很隐蔽。通道内狭窄，墙壁表面还留着许多挖过的痕迹，修建的时候非常仓促。一直沿着通道向下走，地面开始有积水，越往下积水越多。墙壁四周挂着水珠，苔藓植物遍布通道内。  
兔子趴在肖战的肩膀上，受声波影响精神萎靡，一动不动。  
王一博回头看向肖战，他的脸色苍白，眼睛布满血丝，有血从鼻子里慢慢流出来。  
淡淡紫竹檀香的信息素散发出来，是让人安心的信息素，肖战感觉自己好过了点。  
“如何？”  
“还能撑得住。你怎么样？”  
王一博受到的影响小些，这些声波主要对向导影响大，哨兵的影响小些。  
“没事。”  
走了很久，通道的尽头是一扇白色大门，金属材质，门口装有虹膜检测。王一博试图用激光枪对准检测机器，发现没有效果。  
“声波是一阵一阵的，等它停止的时候我试试。”肖战把兔子抱在怀里，坐下来原地休息。  
王一博也坐下来，从包里拿出向导素熟练地给自己注射。肖战发现卷起的袖子下藏着许多细小针眼，不仔细看是看不出来的。有点尴尬的摸着自己的鼻子，用袖子擦拭血迹。肖战血液里的信息素含量非常高，一点点的泄露都会让王一博面临结合热的危险。要知道向导素是用来安抚哨兵，可以克制住他们因为结合热而做出疯狂的举动。  
“声波停了。”  
肖战站起来，先用精神力探测屋子里的情况。  
“门后面是一个大厅，地面有不少研究员尸体。经过大厅后走廊内有4个变异的改造人在来回巡逻，他们看起来没有属性，不是哨兵也不是向导。走廊尽头是实验室，里面有三个实验体，他们泡在营养液里。还有一个小怪物，它还活着。”  
“是小孩吗？”  
“或许是吧，外形已经看不出来是人了，绿色的眼球裸露在外面，没有瞳孔。”肖战紧紧抓住王一博的衣服。“我感觉那个小怪物在看我，他的能力很强大，他是一名向导！”  
肖战收起精神力，对着门用特殊能力探入。白的金属门看起来很厚重，但只需改变金属内排列顺序，金属就会开始变成液态。自门中心扩散，液体不断留下，流满一地。  
王一博和肖战踩着液体金属迈入大厅。地板上是研究员的尸体，白色实验服外，露出红色的抓痕，新旧伤痕遍布整个皮肤。肖战用激光剑翻开衣服，果然里面也全部都是。


	5. Chapter 5

脚步声渐近，有人要过来了。  
王一博和肖战很有默契的躲在柱子后，背靠着背，面对前方。  
两个矮小的改造人，目光呆滞，慢慢踏步向前，紫色的鳞片在灯光下泛起诡异的光泽。肖战示意王一博先别动手。仔细地观察后发现，他们步伐一致，连抬起手的角度也是一样的，像是被控制着做这些事情。  
探入精神丝，果然，脑海里没有意识，这是催眠，催眠他们的人在控制他们的一举一动。  
“大哥哥，又要开始了哦~”一个孩子的声音在王一博和肖战的脑子里回响。肖战下意识的抓住王一博的胳膊。  
远处机器的滴滴声传来，那个特殊的声波开始了。  
兔子本来趴在肖战的肩上，耳朵受不住突然来的刺激，虚弱的从肩膀滑落，被黑豹稳稳地接住，被叼在嘴里，有气无力抬眼看向主人。  
肖战握紧手中的武器，先王一博一步冲出去，赶在指令前先击杀一个，另一个改造人原本呆滞的眼神，开始转动起来，眼睛里泛起光泽，像是被附身一样，抬手对着肖战狠狠抓过去。  
肖战没来得及躲过，被尖长的指甲抓伤，那力道像是要把肉一起挖下来一样。  
王一博在另一边用激光枪对准改造人大脑，击杀。现在还剩两个。  
他们守在实验室的门口，一左一右。双手在胸前交叉，红色的指甲不仅尖锐，看起来还很有杀伤力，地板上的研究员全是被他们抓伤致死的。紫色的鳞片不在服帖，全都竖起来，死死盯住眼前的两个人。  
眼前紧张的气氛里，肖战被王一博护在身后。  
“你知道他们不是我们的对手。”肖战对着门喊着。  
没有人回答。  
两个改造人身体绷紧，死死盯住肖战。王一博拿着枪准备扫射。  
“你不想让我们进去，你在保护谁？”像是说到痛处，改造人迅速往前扑过来。王一博和肖战同时往后退去。紫色的鳞片竖起来，枪的激光束竟然不能击中，而全身只有头部没有鳞片，被很好的遮掩。  
“剑。”  
肖战将激光剑递过去。  
“里面有你的父母。”肖战不断刺激着小怪物，试图打乱他的思维，让他停下声波。  
“只可惜他们都死了。不，还有一个人，在地下室里，不过他状态很不好。”肖战将怀疑说出来。屋子下的暗室由反精神力探测的成分构成，肖战刚才释放精神力时并没有发现，只知道探测的区域是精神力黑洞，全黑的，肖战敢肯定里面有东西。  
“你的精神力很强。”小怪物的声音不在孩子气，语调沉稳，像是换了一个人的声音。  
肖战看向王一博，他已经将两个改造人的头颅切下，蓝色的血液顺着激光剑流下，滴落在地面上。  
捡起地上的激光枪，两个人在门口警戒着。王一博感受屋内没动静，示意肖战安全。抓起地上研究员，利用他的虹膜开门。肖战看见他的工作牌，名字非常熟悉。肖战突然想起来，他以前是中心A区的工作人员。  
门打开后是一间小型实验室。四个大型实验在眼前，小怪物在其中一个营养液里，绿色的眼睛直直地盯着他。那个沉稳的声音又在脑海里响起：“你们还是来了。”  
肖战近距离的观察他，发现小怪物其实是两个人，连体婴儿的构造，身体连在一起，共用一个心脏，看起来像一个巨大的肉球，四肢长时间没使用，已经萎缩。连接的仪器上显示各项生物体征。其他三个人已经死亡，仪器上没有显示任何数据。  
王一博看着地上死去的研究员，然后走到主光脑机，停止一切系统指令。果然，声波停止，肖战发现声波竟然是从地下室传来的。  
“你们是为实验而造出的怪物。一个是用精神力操控人的行动，另一个是可以大面积催眠人，甚至可以封住意识。我说的没错吧。”肖战对着玻璃内的小怪物说话。  
小怪物闭上眼睛，不再看肖战。然后它说：“想知道一切吗？”  
强大的精神丝强行引导肖战进入他的精神领域。肖战身体向后倒去，被王一博及时接住，稳稳地躺在怀里。  
时间回溯到6年前，肖战站在第三视角看着这个世界，这里是小怪物的记忆。这时候他还是一个活泼好动、健康的男孩子。  
“晨晨，听妈妈话，不要咬指甲。”  
仰头看去是一位非常年轻漂亮的女性，肖战认出来，她是温向阳。历年来A区实验室培养出最优秀的女向导，照片被挂在中心实验室内，下方写着她优秀的经历。这时候的温向阳是一个非常漂亮的女人，温柔且自信，及腰的长发，笑起来是向日葵般的感觉，充满阳光活力。  
作为哨兵的父亲去派战场，母亲温向阳因为怀孕留下来。“晨晨，爹爹上战场，回来就是大英雄，开心不。”温向阳摸着晨晨的头。  
“开心~爸爸一直是我心目中的大英雄。”  
坐在旁边的人笑出声，晨晨的视线转过去，肖战发现，这竟然是实验室内那个死去的研究员。现在想起来，曾经在中心见过他，他是中心教授的副手，大家一向称呼他为温教授。  
“哥，晨晨要麻烦你了。”温向阳把晨晨托付给温教授，离开哨兵怀孕的向导被政府安排在医疗中心。  
几个月的时光后，某天夜里。舅舅叫醒还在睡梦中的晨晨，“我们去医院看你妈妈。”温教授抱着睡梦中的晨晨来到医院。  
就在产房外等候着的时候，光脑内弹出一条紧急信息，温教授点开查看。前线的哨兵死亡名单，最下方竟然是他。温教授看着乖乖坐在椅子上的晨晨，产房内护士突然出来，口罩摘下来，说：“谁是家属？”  
“我是我是。”温教授马上站过去。  
“她现在的精神状态混乱，需要家属进去陪同。”  
温教授进去后，发现现场混乱，孩子还没出生发生大出血，温向阳此刻的精神状态很不好。  
温向阳突然拉住他的手腕，问：“他...是不是出事了。”断断续续问出的话，下腹的剧痛，精神上的结合突然断开，剧痛让温向阳十分痛苦。“你说话啊。”用力握紧的手，开始在颤抖。  
肖战观察着温向阳，发现她精神面临崩溃的状态，处于第三视角，肖战只能眼睁睁看着眼前的事情发生。  
“是，他牺牲了。”  
“啊！！！”温向阳躺在那发出痛苦的叫声。随着婴儿哇的哭声，温向阳彻底晕倒在产台上。  
“是女孩。”医生抱着刚出生的婴儿，对着他们说着。“快转移手术室，救人，赶紧。”  
“向阳，向阳，医生，你们快救人，快啊。”温教授身上沾着血迹，抓住医生的衣领，着急的喊道。肖战站在旁边，他想抓住医生的领子，却发现手穿过去，是的，他不属于这个地方。  
“冷静点，您先出去。”温教授被护士推出病房。温向阳被转移到另一个手术室，留下满身血的温教授，复杂地看着眼前的晨晨。肖战站在晨晨面前，蹲下去，发现他低下头，在默默的哭泣，豆大的眼泪滴落在裤子上。想要伸手去擦拭晨晨的脸蛋，却无法触碰到他的皮肤，肖战觉得心痛。  
温向阳是救回来了，但她的精神领域因为结合断开彻底混沌，神志不清。晨晨去看她的时候，她有时会无意识的坐在椅子上，有时候却疯疯癫癫的。刚开始经常无意识的做出自杀行为，都被及时发现制止，医生收缴她所有可以用来自杀的工具，她就经常坐在床头，一坐就是一整天，不说话，也不动。  
“妈妈，媛媛妹妹会开口说话了。”7岁的晨晨开始懂事，肖战跟着一起，经常过来探望妈妈，给她说最近发生的事情。  
晨晨坐在椅子上，给妈妈剥桔子，小小的手，掰开橘子却很熟练。  
“医生说媛媛心脏衰竭，医生说媛媛活不长了。舅舅说有一个方法可以救他。”  
温向阳依旧坐在床头，表情呆滞。  
晨晨稚嫩的脸上上挂满眼泪。  
肖战心想：乖乖，怎么又哭了。联想到现实生活中看见的场景，莫非他们的连体，竟然是这样的原因，真是要把温教授抓出来揍一顿。  
晨晨哭了半天，最后还是没说出口。给妈妈掰开橘子，又倒上温水喂她喝，给她擦了嘴角。  
临走的时候，晨晨对着门口，带着哭腔说：“妈妈，我永远爱你。”  
肖战站在身后，却知道那是晨晨给妈妈掰的最后一颗橘子，最后一次触摸自己的妈妈。  
果然，晨晨和媛媛被改造成连体人，由于孩子们继承哨兵向导基因，改造时候晨晨突然觉醒，连带着媛媛身体也开始发生变化。两个人的身体在觉醒的过程中发生变异，肌肉组织改变，成了一个肉球样子，看起来像连体婴儿。  
肖战看见他绿色眼球，心里不由得叹气。这时候他们已经是向导，特殊能力也觉醒，晨晨是大面积催眠，媛媛则是用精神力操控人的行动，但是他们再也离不开营养液，无法自由地奔跑打闹。他两觉醒的能力太优秀，温教授将他们安置在中心。  
他们待在温教授个人研究室里，因为无法出去，只能用向导的精神力观察着中心的每个人，日复一日。  
肖战居然在晨晨的记忆里看见五年前的自己，那时的自己充满青春活力。在晨晨看来是羡慕的，他在观察这个优秀的向导。或许这是他想活成的样子，可是却被生活扼制住。  
肖战看着眼前的自己，那些鲜活的记忆仿佛五年前就在今天一样，充满放肆的笑声，活在中心的日子每天都很开心。他看见汪卓成在他宿舍打游戏，两个人拿着游戏手柄，互怼说一堆垃圾话。还有冷清的王一博，半夜他总会来训练室内，在刻苦努力锻炼。  
透过晨晨的记忆，肖战看到了那天下午发生的事情。  
药剂被一个糊涂的研究员贴错标签，和哨兵的改造剂弄混，注射进肖战的体内。  
肖战刚开始是觉得身体有点不舒服，没太在意。回到宿舍后却发现自己身体开始发热，出现头晕、恶心的现象，到后来意识完全清楚，他控制不住自己的精神力，室内所有金属物质全都改变形状，有些甚至变成液体，场面控制不住，系统光脑响着“滴滴”的警报声。教授们第一时间赶过去，却只能在旁边干着急。  
不知道哪位教授在旁边说：“现在进不去，咱给他找个哨兵结合。”  
肖战在一旁看着，简直想把这个教授抓走鞭尸三天，出什么馊主意，居然还有人同意这破提议。  
“门外有哨兵，咱把他打晕送进来。”时间迫在眉睫，他们也真的照做了，两个工作人员架着昏迷的哨兵，把门打开，送进宿舍去。  
肖战眼睁睁看着面前意识不清醒的自己，地上的哨兵昏迷。  
这群疯子。  
肖战很想阻止这件事情发生，可是他忘了，这里是晨晨的记忆，他根本碰不到地上的哨兵，说的话没有人会听得见，更别提阻止了。  
看着自己挣扎地爬过去，本能的抓住哨兵的裤子往下脱，那个哨兵清醒后不停地抵抗。精神丝探入开始结合，但是匹配率太低，哨兵受不住肖战精神丝的强度，不停往后退，甚至出现了抽搐现象，吐出白沫来。被肖战丢出了宿舍。  
这时，光脑的“滴滴”声又传来，系统显示王一博也开始被结合热。  
“是信息素，他闻到肖战的信息素了。”一个教授说着。  
“他们两匹配率是百分之九十五，快把王一博带过来。”  
王一博改造还没结束，这时候被动引起的结合热是非常危险的，必须马上结合。可是他是S级哨兵，太强了，现场的人员没一个能抓住他。  
“把他驱赶到肖战的住处。”教授拿着喇叭对着混乱的现场喊着。  
肖战眼睁睁看着他们把王一博驱赶到宿舍。当年的真相竟然是这样，但是当年两个人都是不完全的改造，结合也不完整，所以肖战的信息素才会发生改变。肖战突然发现，月月的父亲竟然是王一博。这个比他小6岁的哨兵，此刻还在现实保护他。  
“后面的事情你也是知道的，你把中心毁了后，我就被转移到这里，这里是舅舅的私人实验室。”  
“你想让我知道当年的事情，所以才让我看到这段记忆。”肖战对着晨晨说话。  
“当年教授让我封住他这段记忆。但我一直觉得你们是有知情权的。”  
肖战处在晨晨的精神领域里，看着他们，现在他们是健康的，晨晨牵着媛媛的手，看着肖战在笑。  
“我已经解开他尘封的记忆。”晨晨朝着肖战的位置走过来，安静的领域内想起媛媛清脆的笑声。“有件事情想拜托你。地下室关着我的妈妈，她已经许久没见过阳光，你能带她出去见一见吗？”  
“好。”肖战没想到晨晨的要求是这个。  
“还有，她的名字是温向阳哦。”晨晨精神领域内，全是盛开的向日葵，朝着太阳的方向。  
肖战看见晨晨和媛媛在挥手道别。  
回到现实。肖战发现自己躺在王一博的怀里，又想起结合热的事情，心虚地马上站起来，两个人间相互这么看着。  
原本显示晨晨和媛媛心跳的机器突然停下来，屏幕画面静止。  
肖战回神，对王一博说：“快救人。温向阳还在地下室。”  
地下室的门打开后是一阵恶臭味，里面躺着一个死去很多天的研究员，绿色营养液里是温向阳。她很虚弱，心跳血压降到最低，只能说还剩下一口气活着。脑袋套着一个巨型装置，应该是用来唤醒她意识的。  
看来那个特殊声波就是这里发出来的，他们在定时刺激她的大脑。  
肖战和王一博将她解救出来。拿下装置的时候，发现她的头发被剃掉，脑门上有很多微型手术的伤痕。曾经及腰的长发，那个温柔自信的女人，已经变成这个样子，满身伤痕，瘦骨嶙峋。  
肖战抱着她离开这个黑暗的实验室。出通道的那一刻，阳光照射在她苍白的脸上，显得那么无力。都说阳光从来不生锈，但是此刻，记忆中的那些枷锁全都消失，心房里填满了爱。温向阳，向阳而生，明媚如夏日里盛开的繁花，永远是晨晨心里最美的那道阳光。  
温向阳对着阳光安详地笑了，不知道她此刻是看见了晨晨媛媛，还是那个哨兵，记忆深处也许还是当年个充满欢笑的一家人。  
最终温向阳还是去了。  
肖战醒来的时候，发现自己已经回到王一博的住所，身上被清洁过，伤口也包扎的很好。  
王一博站在阳台上，朝外面看着。  
肖战转过头朝他的方向看过去。王一博逆光站在那，身形十分挺拔，标准军人的站姿。黑豹在他身边安静的待着，像极了他主人的脾气。窗台上种着不少兰花，紫竹檀香的信息素在空气中氤氲着，一如当年心动的感觉。  
“醒了。”王一博走过来。  
逆光而来的王一博，仿佛还是当年在中心的少年，带着让人安心的信息素，走进肖战的心里。

王一博扶着肖战坐起来，看着包扎好的绷带，说：“信息素问题要赶紧治疗。”过去的五年来，滥用抑制剂，肖战的身体很脆弱。王一博想到医生说早点结合，天天会好的更快一点，就红了脸。  
“哦。”肖战狐疑的看着红着脸的王一博。其实在Y星的时候，医生就说过，长期用抑制剂对身体损害太大，要早点找个人结合，一直以来都是咬着牙挺过来，也就没这个当回事。  
“现在有没有觉得哪里不舒服。”  
肖战比划着手，“你看，没问题。就是饿了。”在花海的那几天，吃的都是军用食物，不是压缩饼干就是罐头，再加上哨兵的食物是特制的，调味料比例少，嘴里吃着实在没味道。  
“想吃什么？”  
肖战掰着手指数着：“想喝星巴克，想吃官也街，想吃小龙坎，想吃寿司，想吃日料，想吃拉面...”  
王一博从衣柜里取出一套叠好的衣服，说“换上，我们出去吃。”  
临海的餐厅，老板在沙滩上建了两层小别墅，二楼露天餐厅里，前方是湛蓝的大海，微咸的海风吹过，带着清新的气息。面朝大海，春暖花开。  
肖战坐在王一博对面，看着他给自己倒杯威士忌。一改军装的他，今天穿了花衬衫，沙滩裤。如果记得没错，他出门前穿了小黄鸡内裤。肖战笑着抿着杯里的酒。  
“一会我们去岛上，今晚有荧光海滩。”  
肖战摇着手里的酒杯，露出洁白的牙齿笑着。“好呀。”  
也许遇见王一博，是最美好的安排。向着光，迎接海风，一切黑暗都将被驱逐。  
随意的站在栏杆旁，呼吸着海的味道，肖战将兔子放出来，它跳到王一博手上，用鼻子碰了下王一博的嘴，然后毛茸茸的头蹭着他，催促着黑豹的出来。看见黑豹从王一博身旁出来，开心的跳起兔子舞以示开心，然后跳到黑豹身上。  
王一博带着墨镜，略微低着头，露出一半的眼睛，笑着看着肖战。“我被你兔子调戏了。”说完，嘴巴还假装撅起来。  
肖战笑着走过来，弯下腰，左手扶着椅子的把手，右手扶着他的脸，亲吻这个撒娇的小朋友。  
海岛还未开发，细腻的沙子，踩上去是柔暖的。整片的沙滩上，只有两个人的脚印，一左一右，很整齐的排列。  
“在这里扎帐篷吧。”  
王一博带了一个双人小帐篷，一个吊床。吊床绑在树上，刚绑好，黑豹就迅速占领宝位，给兔子留出空间，眼巴巴的看着它。  
海岛上灌木林立，葱葱郁郁的景色让人很放松。一切准备完后，肖战先躺在沙滩垫上打滚，王一博拿出防晒，给肖战喷得很仔细。  
“回去把肖月接过来吧。”王一博试探着询问。  
肖战转过头。“王一博先生，你是在跟我求婚吗？”  
被戳破心事的王先生，从背包里拿出一个精致的盒子，里面躺着两枚光戒，戒圈内圈刻着WX。  
王一博单膝下跪，双手拿着戒指，说：“Will you marry me?”  
“Yes, I will.” 

我曾在无数个日夜里思念你  
如今  
你就在我身边  
就像拥有了全世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上部完结，会有番外。


End file.
